


Grifter Lessons or The Gecko School of Crime Is In Session

by TashanaAmbrosia



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, How does one learn how to be a criminal?, Kate is learning to be a Gecko, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pairing May Change, Post-Season/Series 03, Rating May Change, Stand alone one-shots unless indicated, Tumblr self-challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: Fiddle game = selling someone something of perceived valuable, to either make a profit or steal other things of value.





	1. The Hook

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Dusk ‘Til Dawn, nor am I gaining profit from this story. These characters belong to the authors of their original creation and their re-imagining.

 

**The Hook**

 

The blonde bob cut was a little harsh for her features, but her smoky eyes and red lips were captivating. He touched chin and she turned her head with a smirk.

“Good enough?” She questioned, still looking at him from the corner of her eye.

The light from the lamp reflected off his prescription-less glasses. He smiled, “The cat-eye is much better this time. You were right the slate gray’s better with your eye color.”

She moved away from him and looked at her reflection in mirror. Low-cut white blouse, short black skirt, thigh-high stockings with a line up the back of them and her red-bottomed, fuck-me heels, completed the attention- demanding look they were going for. “Too much though? I’m not sure about the wig.” She wondered out loud.

He looked at her critically, analyzing her more for the intended part she going to play then his own tastes. “Classically, the Hook is a pretty girl in a pretty dress. You fit that well.”

The hotel door flew open as Seth ran in to avoid the falling rain. He stared, slack-jawed at Kate for a moment before finding his voice, “I said a hook, not a harpoon!”

“Too much?” She laughed.

“Hell yes too much! You’re wearing a hooker wig.”

Richie leaned into Kate, dryly teasing, “Told you he didn’t sleep through Pretty Woman.”

Seth gave his brother a shove and looked down at Kate his eyes darkening. “You can’t be the hook, if I won’t let you out of the room.”

Kate gave Seth a slow smile, but addressed his brother, “Bye Richie.”

“It’s two in the afternoon.” He pointed out.

“It’s raining. Sun’s behind the clouds. Goodbye Richard.” Seth was still looking at Kate’s ‘costume’.

“We’re on the clock when I get back.” He huffed, muttering under his breath about professionalism as he slammed the door.

“Don’t rip it.” Kate warned.

“Don’t look like sin in it.” He caught her lips in a kiss backing her against the wall. “Mission accomplished, by the way...” He growled, moving his mouth down the column of her neck, “I’m hooked.”


	2. Shooting Lesson: Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Dusk ‘Til Dawn, nor am I gaining profit from this story. These characters belong to the authors of their original creation and their re-imagining.

 

**Shooting Lesson: Part 1**

 

“Okay, now line up your sights and squeeze the trigger, don’t pull.” Seth was standing directly behind Kate as he moved her arms into place.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged him off, “I’ve shot plenty of guns, even before you two. Preacher’s daughter from Texas, remember? I might as well been born with a…Ugh.” Kate fired the gun with confidence, but stumbled back into Seth’s solid frame as the recoil hit her harder than she was expecting.

“Whoa there Princess, you sure you got this?” He teased.

“Shut-it.” She huffed and brought the firearm back up. Before her finger got back to the trigger, she felt Seth’s hands on her hips. “What are you…”

“Just lining you up. Back it up a bit, your hips aren’t right.” Seth was muttering, so close she could feel his breath on her skin.

He moved her back until her ass was pressed his front and he shifted her slightly until he was happy with her stance. He wrapped his arms around hers and all Kate could think about was how the only space between them was the thickness of their clothes. Gooseflesh ran down her arms despite the summer heat and she swallowed hard.

“Don’t be nervous now. You got this.” He encouraged, his voice low, chin on her shoulder. “I won’t let go when you take this shot.”

Kate managed a slight nod and fired the second shot, with Seth supporting her, she barely felt it.

“See.” His lips grazed the shell of her ear, “Nothing to it.”

“Mhmm.” She hummed affirmatively, not daring to move.

Seth’s fingers grazed under her white tank-top, “Kate, are you somehow cold in this heat? You’ve got goosebumps.”

Kate might have turned her face up to kiss the elder Gecko, because damn-it she wanted to and there wasn’t any reason not to.

Richie’s voice interrupted from where he sat in the shade, breaking the moment. “Hey, isn’t a shooting lesson how you conned Jessica Morales into the backseat of the Camaro?”

“Richard.” Seth growled.

“She needs to be concentrating on shooting.” Richard fired a round off from own gun, hitting a perfect bullseye. “The Gecko school of crime is in session. You both need to focus.” He smirked at the pair.

Seth looked down at Kate, “I’ll be right back, Princess. I need to go kick the ass of the middle _child_ of our trio.”

The boys started to tussle as Kate fired off the other four shots in a tight circle at the center of the bullseye. She’d let Seth think he was tricky for now, all the better to surprise him later. Because in a forgotten life, the one she lived before the Dew Drop Inn, Kate was a State Champion skeet shooter, in the high school division. But she’d let them think they were teaching her, for now.


	3. Getting the Upper Hand

 

**Getting the Upper Hand**

 

She could handle a gun, in fact she seemed to have a natural talent for hitting a target. She was good with a sword too, not that swords came up in robberies that often. But she’d spar with his younger brother, because Richie got a kick out of it and Kate liked it when they were happy.

He needed to make sure she could fight hand to hand. Which was why they were in this gym all alone, circling each other in the ring.

He motioned for her to come at him and she complied, but left herself open, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back before letting her go. “Gotta watch that. When you come at someone, you have to mean it. No half ass-ing it.”

Kate rolled her shoulders. “It’s hard when I don’t want really want to hurt you.”

Seth chuckled, “Princess, I can take a hit or two.” He tapped the fading shiner on his right eye. “This time come at me and mean it.”

Kate smirked and came at him again. She shifted her weight obviously to the right, but surprised him when she hit him with her left hook.

It was good shot, directly to his ribs. He let out a grunt and would have shoved her backwards, but Kate swept his feet out from under him. He caught her hips as they both crashed to the mat. He pulled her under him, but she threw her weight again and they rolled gracelessly on the mat struggling for the upper hand.

Kate ended up on top, straddling his hips, smile triumphant. “So Partner, what do I do if I end up here?”

He reached up grabbed the back of her neck pulling her closer. “Any one else, you break their nose.” He pulled her hair out of the ponytail holder. He ran his fingers through her auburn hair.

“Anyone else? So what do I do with you?” She traced her fingers on his bare skin.

“Well that’s up to you, Princess.” He shifted his hips under her, watching transfixed as she bit her lower lip.

“Well since I technically won.” She ghosted her lips over his, more sharing breath then actually kissing him. “I guess I take what’s mine.”

 

.:.

They keep this up, she’s really not gonna learn that much about grifting. Hope you liked it. :)


	4. Trust the Character

 

**Trust the Character**

 

They started casing the jewelry store, and it quickly became apparent that the security might be too much and they were either gonna have to call it or come up with something other than a smash-n-grab. She was listening to boys bicker back and forth about security systems, timing, and how Seth didn’t want them to end up at plan M, because he didn’t want to die. She blamed herself, really, introducing them to a show about thieves that helped people. Leverage was now their staple entertainment on Sundays, despite the fact that they were always critiquing the cons. She was researching the building, when she noticed there were other offices on the same floor.

“I’ve got an idea.” She interrupted them, and pointed at Seth. “But he’s not gonna like it.”

Two weeks later and she regretted everything as she was tugging on the strap of her sundress sitting in the car with Seth.

“Repeat it back to me.” He checked his gun, making sure it was loaded, even though he was leaving it in the car.

“I’m Sarah, I’m twenty-five…” She started, but he put a single finger on her lips.

“Kate, not the part,” He sighed, “Grifting isn’t about remembering the story perfectly, it’s about making sure they believe what you’re selling. So undersell it – as in keep it simple, trust your partner and believe what you’re selling.”

He held every door for her, and his hand almost never left the small of her back. They walked into the office that shared a wall with the jewelry store and signed in. Seth always seemed to calm down when he was on the grift, seamlessly becoming his character, as long as things went as planned. 

If this went as planned it should be a walk. This was just set-up for tonight. She’s been in this office for blood-work and preliminary things already. This is nothing to worry about. _Trust the character._

The receptionist invited them back into the doctor’s office and Seth was being his charming self. Making jokes with the Doctor about how his dad had been a fan of classic movies and that’s how he ended up with the name Carey. There was almost a white-noise buzz in her ears as she fought down her anxiety, especially since the EMP ‘bomb’ that Richie fashioned was in her purse.

“Normally the couples I see are older. Why the rush for children?” The doctor questioned.

Kate forgot. She forgot everything: the character and the story. She felt tears prick in her eyes. She was off the rails, she was freezing, oh shit. ‘ _Seth I’m so sorry,’_ was all she could think as she gripped his hand tightly. Suddenly she found her voice, but not the words, “My father died last year.” This was not the story, but damn-it, adjust if you must. “I just wish we would have swallowed our collective prides and done this sooner. My father would have loved to see his grandchild.” Tears leaked from her eyes, because some of those words were not lies.

Seth hugged her suddenly, whispering in her ear, “Call or keep going.”

“Keep going.” She answered, before pulling away wiping her eyes. “I’m sorry, do you have a restroom. So I can…” She motioned to her face.

The doctor nodded to the private restroom that shared a wall with the jewelry store. Kate turned the water on to cover any noise and adhered the bomb to the back of the toilet. The EMP would go off tonight disrupting the security system leaving it easy to rob, but with a short window. She drew a deep breath and walked back into the office.

Seth had his hand out for her and she gratefully took it. “I got all the paperwork. Dr. Hasser, says between the drugs you’ve been taking and all the,” He cleared his throat, “work we’ve been doing. We could be good as soon as next week.”

Kate impulsively kissed his cheek, because she felt like that’s what Sarah would do. _Trust the character_. “I love you.”

His eyes widened and she realized that she fucked up, that was too much. But before she could react, he tipped her chin up and captured her in a dizzying kiss. “Love you too. You’re gonna be the best mom.”

.:.

It wasn’t until Kate was sorting through the jewelry, while the boys were arguing about where to fence the stones that she truly started to relax and feel like herself again. She definitely needed more practice with these character based grifts.

“So what are you gonna name the kid?” Richie teased. He had been merciless about the fertility clinic business from the get-go.

“Not Richie.” She laughed admiring one of the diamond rings. “Maybe David or Heartlyn, depends on if it’s a boy or girl.” Kate glanced up at the Geckos, who and had stopped their bickering and were staring at her. Seth’s hand was twitching and Richie’s expression was nothing short of panic as he looked at his partners-in-crime. She inclined her head to one side, “You mean I wasn’t supposed to take the fertility drugs?”

“Kate…” Seth had lost all the color in his face.

“Had you big time.” She winked, and Richie roared in laughter.

Seth didn’t look so amused, but he chuckled regardless. “You won this round, Princess, but payback’s a bitch.”


	5. Shooting Lesson, Part Two

**Shooting Lesson, Part Two**

 

“Ignoring the fact that you could have taken my head off, do you understand the sheer stupidity of taking that shot? Cops show up faster and guards get more nervous when shots are fired.” Seth was still driving way over the speed limit despite the fact that they hadn’t seen a cop in miles. His impromptu what-the-hell-were-you-thinking speech finally broke the thirty minutes silence after the three-way screaming match that occurred as they were fleeing the bank. Neither Gecko apparently appreciated the fact that Kate shot the hat off the guard that got the drop on Seth.

“Much as I hate to take his side in the matter, and concede that he’s not just whining. The odds of you hitting that target from the angle you had and the caliber of your firearm is approximately 1 in 1000. You could have killed someone.”

“Yes, namely me. I can’t survive a shot to the head. If your gonna pull a Wild Bill routine, could you do it with Richie, please?” Seth ignored the cold stare from his brother.

“Pull over.” Her voice was tense, borderline angry.

“Kate, we’re not just gonna stop.” Richie argued.

She pulled her glasses off and green eyes connected with brown the rear-view mirror. “Stop. The. Car.”

Seth pulled the car off the road as Richie was questioning what the hell his brother was doing.

Kate got out and tapped the trunk, which Seth popped without being verbally asked. She pulled a Diet Coke out of cooler and held her hand out to Seth, “Sharpie.”

He handed her the marker, that she somehow knew he had, and watched her draw a large black circle soda can.

“How high can you throw this?” Kate handed the can to Richie.

“Probably a couple hundred feet.” He shrugged, “Why…”

“Throw it, up over.” Kate clipped, motioning the direction she wanted, when Richie hesitated she repeated, “Throw it.”

Richie tossed the can in the air and Kate fired two shots at it.

She paced out to where it fell and retrieved it. She showed it to Seth and handed it to Richie. “What are the odds of that?”

Richie looked over the two holes, which were startling close to the center of the black circle. “Um, like 1 in… I’m actually not sure without more data; but Kate, when did you learn to shoot like this? This is frighteningly accurate.”

A slow smile crossed her features and her Texas accent got slightly more pronounced as she informed him, “State champion skeet shooter, high school division two years running. In case you were not aware, skeet targets move, which make them much harder to hit then a guard’s hat.”

Seth looked at Richie, before glancing back to Kate, clearing his throat, “Clearly we underestimated you, Calamity Kate. How we can make it up to you?” He couldn’t keep the smile off his face, because damn was he impressed.

“An extra 6% off the take.” Kate opened the backdoor to car and smirked, “I’ll take 3% from both of you to make it even.” She slammed the door behind her.

“She’s not getting 3% out off my cut, that’s all you.” Richie climbed into the passenger seat.

Seth just pulled the car back onto the road. “It was my head, apparently not at risk.” He clarified to the redhead eyeing him again. “But Johnny Appleseed doesn’t charge the guy who allows the apple to be shot off his head.”

“Oh so I’m the audience now?” Richie folded his arms over his chest and scoffed, “Gonna be the Seth and Kate show? It’s bad enough I’ve had to watch you two dance around boning for the last month.”

Before Seth could growl out a response or swing an arm at Richie, Kate’s voice piped up from the backseat. “Well if you’d leave him alone with me for a couple of hours, we wouldn’t still be dancing.”

The car started to slow down.

“I know you aren’t thinking of kicking me out of this car.” Richie warned.

“No. Not really, sun’s too high, no shade here; wouldn’t be fair.” Seth’s hands gripped tighter on the wheel as a wrapper crinkled in the backseat.

Richie looked back at Kate, who had a lollipop hanging out of her mouth. Had she stolen that from the bank? He shook his finger at her, “Listen Lolita, if he kicks me out of the car to screw around with you, our friendship will be in question.”

Kate’s giggled and sunk low enough in the seat that she was out of Seth’s sight. “Just wake me when we get to the hotel.”

“Do me a favor, drop me off at a different hotel.” Richie requested.


	6. Safe-Cracking 101

 

**Safe-Cracking 101**

 

Learning to grift was not like learning algebra or chemistry, although those subjects occasionally came into play, it was more like learning to cook with only part of a recipe. Kate was learning to safe crack, which was not only a bit specialized, but also Richie’s domain. He bought her a little safe to learn on and gave her a stethoscope, telling her the old methods were the best ones to learn first. After two days of hearing: “Too slow, we’re blown.” she was ready to scream or beat up the other Gecko, who seemed to be distracting her on purpose.

Instead of getting loud or violent, she enacted a new rule for this grifter lesson: no sex.

Seth had not been impressed; in fact, he’d nearly given her a full blown pout. But he didn’t sway her in the slightest; because she was tired of losing. Kate Fuller did not like to lose. The safe was on the nightstand and she was sitting on Richie’s bed, listening to the turns and clicks as she turned the dial.

“Kate.” Seth called out from their bed, trying to get her attention.

She held out her hand, but took one earbud out and demanded. “Time?”

“2.25, you’ve got under 3 minutes ‘til someone trips the alarm or I get shot.”

She growled and turned the dial again, “Why are you always the one that gets shot?”

“Because Richie makes up the scenario and even in jest, you never get shot. 2 minutes left. If you want…”

“Hush. I want you to hush.” She heard another positive click and started working on the next number. Richie had painted over the numbers, so she couldn’t cheat and remember the numbers. She had to learn it completely by feel and sound. It was annoying as hell.

Seth huffed, “You’ve got a minute, thirty left and I’m gonna take a shower. Feel free to join me if you want a break.” He tried to kiss her, but she ducked away.

“No touching.” She narrowed her eyes at the obnoxious safe.

“Fuck me.” Seth muttered under his breath, slamming the bathroom door.

“Not until I crack this.” She responded although he couldn’t hear her. She looked at the clock; _Damn-it!_ She reset the safe and flopped back on the bed for a minute to get her focus back. Richie was only gone for another hour and she wanted to have this down before he waltzed back in asking about her and Seth’s prison sentences.

She listened to the shower run, knowing that Seth had cranked up the hot water all the way up, trying to get rid of his, um, frustration. And she _was_ just as frustrated, it was just that she needed to learn this and he was too much sometimes. She had not been a sex-on-the-brain girl before Seth Gecko, but damn if she hadn’t been converted. There were rules in place, of course, one of them being: Richie not in the room, preferable not in the hotel/motel. Kate could handle the fact that Richie could hear them, but the fact that the younger Gecko would sniff the air and laugh out a, “Oh it’s that kinda night” was too much for her.

Alone time for her and Seth could get a little scarce when they were planning a job, but she needed to focus. She sat up and started working on the safe again, setting a 4 minute timer on her phone. Click. Slow turn to the left. Click. Slow turn to the right. Click? Was that a click? Slow turn back to the left. Click. That was a click! Two more numbers left and she had just over a minute left. Slow turn to the right. Click. _One more, Fuller_. Slow turn back to the left. If she could get this… Click. “YES!” She yelled out loud and turned the handle. Fifteen seconds to spare. She grinned and turned off the alarm, before it went off. She wondered what was in it. Richie left dark chocolate in there last time, apparently having something in the safe as an instant reward was part of his teaching method.

She opened the door to find a note, which was clearly in Seth’s handwriting, “ **About time**.” She glared at the folded note and pulled it out, only to have a condom fall into her lap. She arched her eyebrow and unfolded the note, “ **I’m on the bed or in the shower. I’m better than chocolate.** ” She grabbed the condom and stripped before walking into the bathroom. She threw her clothes on the bathroom floor and stepped into the shower with a very naked Seth, who was smirking at her.

“Prove it.” She slipped the condom into his hand and wrapped her arm around his shoulders drawing him down for a kiss. “But I swear to God, Gecko, if I fail when Richie gets back, you’ll be facing a dry spell like you haven’t experienced since prison.”


	7. Fiddle Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddle game = selling someone something of perceived valuable, to either make a profit or steal other things of value.

 

**Fiddle Game**

 

“So that’s the guy?” Kate asked from the backseat as the three observed the older man standing at the backdoor of the club, with two bodyguards flanking him.

Richie nodded, as Seth looked at him, “Kisa says that Nolous hires girls to work the club, then sells some of them, south.”

“So they’re snakefood.” Seth adjusted the rearview mirror, “Remind me why we’re helping your ex?”

“Cause bad guys have money.” Richie smiled. “Kisa wants the girls out of their cages and some relic he keeps in his office, we keep the rest. He keeps anywhere from 300 to 500 thousand in cash. It's a good score, but honestly with the security system he’s running, this isn’t gonna be a cakewalk. I’m not liking the killbox doors either, that alleyway’s gonna be trouble.”

“Naw. We ain’t doing this.” Seth waved his hand emphatically. “Sorry, but the snake-queen can hash out her own shit. I feel bad for the girls and all, but this isn’t a smash and grab and the long-con we’d have to run would be too complicated.”

“We can run the fiddle.” Kate snapped her fingers and started rummaging through her over-sized bag.

Seth countered, "We don’t have a fiddle to sell him.”

“Sure we do. I need your button up.” She patted his shoulder.

“What are you talking about?” He questioned looking back as Kate started to shimmy out of her pants. “The fuck are you doing?”

“Being the fiddle. Shirt.” She patted Richie’s shoulder next. “I need your knife.” Richie handed it back without a thought. Kate pulled on her black skirt and cut a slit up the side.

“Kate.” Seth ground his teeth together. “No.”

“It’s a good play, Brother, let Sis run this one.” Richie glanced back, “She’s topless now, you should really hand her your shirt.”

Seth growled and started unbuttoning his shirt, “You couldn’t just take Richie’s?” He shrugged off his jacket and long-sleeve.

Kate snatched the shirt from Seth and starting doing up the buttons, covering her black lace bra. “He’s too big.”

“First time he’s ever heard a girl say that.” Seth’s snarky comment earned him a smack upside the head from Richie.

“Dick.”

“Asshole.”

“Boys.” Kate barked, tying the shirt to sit just above the edge of the skirt. She bailed out of the car and slipped on her heels. After ruffling her hair, she leaned against the passenger-side window and held her hands out to Richie, “Glasses and smokes.” He hesitated for a second, then handed them both over. She sipped the glasses on and lit one of the cigarettes.

“You got five minutes.” Seth warned.

“I only need four and a half.” She winked.

She sashayed up to Nolous, taking drags on the cig and laughing a little too enthusiastically. Her hand was on his arm and she was looking over the glasses at him, selling the ‘innocent-but-not-so-innocent’ routine. Nolous handed the leather money bag to one of the musclebound idiots with him and held the door for Kate. She made the ‘after-you’ motion and Nolous walked in, in front of her.

“She put the pack in the door latch. Time to move.” Richie put his shades on, because he felt naked without glasses. The brothers both grabbed their guns, Richie grabbing Kate’s too. Seth muttering about not liking this on-the-fly con and Richie rolling his eyes at his overly cautious brother.

They let themselves in through the backdoor and took out the muscle with ease. The club didn’t open for hours and there wasn’t anyone else here. They could hear music from what must be Nolous’ VIP room.

“I said hands on the chair.” Kate’s voice was authoritative, before sweetening, “You don’t get the full affect, otherwise.”

Nolous was sitting in a chair, with his back to the door as they slipped in. Kate’s shirt was ripped open, Richie’s glasses clipped on the strip of fabric between the cups of her bra, and she had a knee on either side of Nolous’ legs. She leaned forward, pressing her chest against his as she whispered in his ear, “There’s just two problems here, Mr. Nolous: one you put your hands under my skirt and grabbed my ass and two… they’re a touch possessive.”

Seth cocked the gun and pressed the barrel against the back Nolous’ head as Kate leaned back away from him. “No touching, assholes, house rules.”

Kate handed Richie his glasses with one hand, while accepting her pistol from him with the other. She jammed the pistol down the club-owner’s pants. “I’m not a big fan of being touched.” She grinned, as Richie wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted to her feet with Nolous scrambling to get up with her. “Now you’re gonna take us to the safe and tell us about the girls or I’m gonna shoot your dick off.”

Richie and Seth cringed a little on principle, but let Kate walk the guy backwards to the safe. Maybe they’d been teaching her a touch too well. After he popped the safe and Seth started to throw the money in a bag, Kate tied the shirt together; casually asking him about the location of the girls, which he frantically gave up.

Kate smiled up at Richie, “Can I have your jacket? I’m chilly, it’s freeing in here and yes I know why, smartass.” She slipped it on, and started to walk out with Seth, “Mr. Nolous, we appreciate you being so cooperative. There’s just one more problem, see you might be lying or omitting details. So Richie here, he’s a friend of Lady Kisa’s if you get my meaning, he’s gonna ask you about the girls again and not so nicely, just to be sure. We’ll be car, Richie, don’t take too long.”

 

.:.

I think she's got that con down.


End file.
